


绒毛毯

by Lucius_L



Series: 电话亭 [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: 电话亭 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579270
Kudos: 3





	绒毛毯

傍晚的时候天就渐渐阴了下来，虽然刘Sir说他可以先走，但N到底没好意思自己一个离开。结局就是当他骑着心爱的摩托在佐敦道上飞驰的时候，越下越大的雨在头盔上连成一片，别说路牌，就连前面的地面都看不清。他心里默数估计着路口，在第三个转弯——

然而有些陌生的街道说明他果然还是走错了路。他泄气地拖着摩托车躲在一家店狭窄的屋檐下面。天气已经很冷了，下这样大的雨着实很奇怪，N的外套已经湿了大半，站在那里上下搓着胳膊，冻得不断跺脚。

“喂——！”雨声太嘈杂，N好像听到有什么人的呼声，但是也不知是不是叫他，想必这么夜了也没关他什么事。于是他头也没抬，继续望着檐下的雨洼发呆。“喂——！”这一声好像又大了些，N四下望了望——一个红色的老旧电话亭里面，有个年轻人探出来半张脸，冲着他友善地招招手。

N把那件湿透的外套顶在头上，踏着水花跑了过去。“得救咗……感谢噻。”他挤进那间电话亭，里面的空气都暖和许多，地上铺着地毯，电话机上搭着一条粉围巾。他后知后觉地意识到——说不定这是这个青年的一个“窝”。低头看看自己踩了泥水的运动鞋，不由得尴尬地挪了挪脚。

低头的同时，他也看到了这个青年光裸的双腿，心里咯噔一下，也不知道是怎样的心情。N抹去了脸上的雨水，仔细打量这个青年——或者也许比他想象中还要小一点，脸颊还带着点婴儿肥，没能完全褪去稚气，杏眼圆圆的，正打量着外面紧凑的雨点。

“啊，对唔起……我係出嚟做嘢嘅嘛……係唔係吓到你了？”他好像是感受到了N注视着的视线，转过头来小小地抿着唇角笑了一下。

“做、做乜嘢……？”N心中朦朦胧胧地已经有了答案，但还是这么问道。

“卖糖啰？”他忽然跪坐起身，两腿之间的阴茎是粉红色的，让N的视线不知道往哪里放，尴尬地瞥向一边。“棒棒糖200元一支，牛奶糖1000元……”他把手放在了N的裆部，恶作剧似的眯起眼睛，“点乜？要唔要呀？”

N后退了一步，后背撞上了玻璃门。看着少年收回了动作，才觉得自己也许是反应过度了。

“你冇弄脏我嘅地毯了啦……”男孩蹙着眉，发现他后退之后留下来的鞋印，老大不高兴地撅着嘴，凑过来解开了N的鞋带。他挽着N的小腿，小心地慢慢脱下他的鞋子，手掌的温度印在N湿乎乎的裤子上面，显得格外滚烫。然后是另一只鞋子。他靠得这样近，N只要稍稍抬起脚，就能碰得到他敞开的衬衫露出的两个乳头。

N的喉结上下滚动了一下。他难以想象会有这样的一个男孩，不准穿裤子地被困在狭小的一个电话亭里，被迫吞下不同的男人的阴茎。如果今晚没有下雨，如果自己没有出现，会有什么胖乎乎的中年男子出现，然后“买他的糖”吗？

“你、你点解做这样嘢啊……”他看着少年把他的鞋子立在门边，忍不住蹲下来问。

“冇原因嘅吧。”男孩偏了偏头，又继续望着窗外，好像很喜欢下雨哗啦啦的声响一样。

N把湿掉的、头先却被他紧紧抓在手里的外套丢在了鞋子旁边。这间电话亭里面很静——静得他有点发慌，只有不断的雨水敲击玻璃的声音，扰得人心烦。他继续看着男孩有点过长的乱糟糟的发尾出神，好半天才组织好一个问句：“你、你叫乜名？”他问，N才刚进警局没多久，所谓的多管闲事的热心还没被磨去，忍不住去想他是否是被逼的，或是有什么不得已的苦衷。

“我叫F。”F回答他，好像知道他在纠结些什么一样，继续说，“冇想那么多了，我中意这样的嘛。”他说这话的时候没回头，只是傻愣愣地望着窗外，枯燥的雨碰在玻璃上，形成一个形状扭曲的水珠，然后再顺着玻璃慢慢地滑下来。

N有点生气，他不知道F说这话到底是否出于真心，可就是忽然来了一股邪火，也不知是为什么。他觉得自己这气生的莫名其妙，甚至埋怨起了他自己。“边个都得嘅吗？”他逼近了F，从后面揽着他的腰，两只手握住了F的胸部。

他的手有点凉，拨弄着F的乳头，让那里很快就硬挺了起来。“嗯——！”F呻吟了一声，调子拖得又软又长。“你都好靓仔的嘛，点解唔得？”他笑嘻嘻地转过来胡乱地啃N的嘴巴，像什么缠人的小动物。这反倒让N不自在了起来，被烫到似地收回了手。

“对、对唔起……我唔係……”他还想说什么，但F已经趴在他两腿间，拉开了他的裤链。

“乜？”F抬头看他，圆眼睛里面含着促狭的笑意，把N后面的话堵在了嘴里。

N哑了声，半天才结结巴巴地说：“我、我想同你搞嘢！”好大的一声，半是喊出来的似的。F被他逗笑了，肩膀一颤一颤的，把自己团成一团窝在他两腿之间。他玩弄着自己的两个乳头，熟稔地捏着小小的红点，轻飘飘地哼着，大方地叉开双腿，面对面地和N的腿交叠在一起，露出了微微翕张的肛口。他伸出一点红色的舌头，舔湿自己的手指，按在了那里。

N觉得自己身上湿乎乎的衣物也没那么寒冷了，尤其是裤裆里面的一团，已经硬了起来。他前倾身体，和F接吻，品尝到他身上淡淡的气味的同时，也尝到了苦涩的雨水味道。F算是熟练，不知餮足地追上来寻找那种不熟悉的雨水的味道。这个吻终结之后，眼睛亮亮地又继续舔N的脸颊，咬住N湿漉漉还挂着水珠的刘海不松口。

“冇做这样嘢了……做点别的乜唔好……”N还不死心地胡乱地劝说着他，但是手已经很坦诚地附在了F的腰间。

“你、你理得我啊……？”F喘息着，一段话说的断断续续，却有点得意的样子。他后面已经吞进了两根自己的手指，括约肌紧紧含着，但微微抽出的话又会乖巧地松开一点，好像一张很饿的嘴巴。

N被噎了回来，不作声了，气闷地捏住他的两个乳头，稍稍用力拉扯着。

“嗯……嗯……”F抱着N的脑袋呻吟着，不肯放开他的头发。他下意识地按着自己前列腺的一点，前面的阴茎早就高高地翘了起来，前端在N微微潮湿的的t恤上乱蹭着，把那件衣服搞得更加乱糟糟了。

F没再插进去第三根手指，那里已经很柔软湿润了。他湿乎乎的灵巧的手指探进了N的内裤里，抓住了那根早已硬起来的东西。“嗯！”N发出了一声哼，把F拉得离自己更近一点，煽情地抚摸着F的后背，从那件没什么用的衬衣下摆探进里面，摸索着F的肩胛骨。

“嗯……嗯哼……”F被摸的有点舒服，从鼻子里面轻声地哼着，小幅度地在N的腿上蹭动着屁股。他握着N的阴茎往自己的洞里面塞，饥渴得像是只发情的小兔子。

N看着F享受的表情，郁闷地想也许他就是适合这一行也说不定。转头又惊觉这样的想法实在有点恶意，于是拍了拍F的屁股，好像小小地吓了F一跳，把才刚吞进去一点的阴茎一下子坐到了底。

“啊……好满……”F胡乱叫着，被一根硬东西打开身体的感觉很奇怪，他还以为自己已经适应了，但总归是有些舒服又有些难受的。他扬着脖子，露出来喉结和锁骨的线条，随着他紧张的呼吸上下起伏着。

N含住他的喉结舔弄着，让F像是被咬住了喉咙的猎物一样呜咽着，两条腿讨好地环在了N的后腰，按着N的肩膀把胸脯挺给他，好像是不想让他继续咬他的脖子。

N坏心地留下了一串吻痕，但F显然没在意，不适过去之后他又渐渐淫荡起来，小幅度地在N的身上颠动自己的身体，让那根阴茎准确地顶在自己的前列腺点上。他已经快要射了，迫近的高潮让F有点神志不清，腰软乎乎的没什么力气，只好扭着屁股胡乱动作着。N接手了他的工作，往里面顶弄着，手扶在F的脖子和他继续接吻，把那些呻吟都吞进嘴里。

越来越大的雨声也没能盖过F射出来的时候那声长长的浪叫。“这就去了啊？”N在他耳边凑着调侃。他持续地挺弄着，次次都碾过F的敏感点，让高潮的快感继续发酵着，在软绵绵的身体里乱窜。

F用手掌按着N的嘴巴不许他说话，想找回点主动权。但被N舔了舔手心，敏感得颤抖了一下身体，肠道夹得更紧了，适得其反地让自己出了个糗。

N也快要忍不住了——他紧紧抱着F射了出来，用力得让F差点喘不上气来，闷哼着前端又吐出了点透明的腺液。不开心地用拳头捶了捶N的肩膀，得到了一个黏糊糊的亲吻作为反馈。

雨渐渐地小了，变得淅淅沥沥的，哗啦哗啦的声音也低了下来。从内兜里面掏出钱包的时候，N又觉得尴尬起来。悲哀地想着，自己也许同F的其他客人根本没什么两样。F没接他递过来的钞票，用光裸的细瘦的小腿踹他的脚踝：“我出唔去嘅……帮我买点嘢食得唔得？”

N点了点头，这时间只有24小时的便利店还开着门。他进去的时候只有个态度倦怠的收银员在前台撑着脖子打瞌睡。

他回到那间小小的电话亭里面的时候，雨几乎已经停了。他先把便当递给F，又从外套里面拿出来一条鹅黄色的羊毛毯子——大约是怕打湿了才裹在怀里，展开来放在F的腿上，遮住了两条细细白白的腿。

“那，呢个送给你。”N说道，垂着眼睛不看F，期期艾艾地继续说，“都还是冇做这样嘢了……”

F从鼻子里喷出一口气，不理他。


End file.
